Goldilocks
by Dwimmer-Crafty
Summary: A new blonde student transfers into McKinley for her junior year. New year, new school, new person? Will she join and make friends with the Glee Club? Maybe have a boyfriend too? Will she be on Sue's good side or bad? Set in S3 of Glee. SPOILERS.
1. Scared

**A/N: So I might have a bit of a writers block for **_**Love that Man**_** because all the sudden nothing came to me, and then this did. I pictured what **_**Mary**_** (character in **_**Love that Man**_**) would be like if she lived in Lima and she was going to McKinley say her junior year? And that it would go along the lines of new season of Glee? I don't know where this story is going, but I can tell that it might be interesting. So dear readers who are probably scoffing at my stupidity, ENJOY.**

**Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy is a bitch and stole Glee from me, and I no longer own it.**

It was the first day at her new high school and boy, was Mary Franken scared shitless.

You could say that she was known, but still invisible. She wasn't popular but she wasn't exactly a loser. She was athletic, but only to an certain extent. She was very quiet and usually kept to herself apart from her past classmates. She was taller than most girls her age, reason being that they were all short migits. She stuck out like a sore thumb in her old school somewhat, but not enough to attract any attention.

_But this isn't my old school that we're dealing with anymore, _she thought as was getting ready for her day, _no, this is a new school, with new people, I can do this._

You could say that she was fairly smart, always receiving amazing grades. People rarely liked her, because she always ended up being caught in the middle of the current high school drama. But now it's different somehow, _and it's going to change this year._

You know how your parents always tell you, 'You're your own person, be who you want to be,' and blah. Blah. Blah. She wanted change. Even though she kept to herself, she didn't like it. Being in a small town like Lima, you could easily make a name for yourself if you really tried. Mary knew this very well. And she was going to do just that.

As she put the last finishing touches, she glanced in the mirror to gaze at her reflection. She was dressed in denim skinny jeans, paired with a simple and plain, white V-neck, paired along with beaded pink earrings that were almost as big as her palms. She had bought make up the week before (give the girl a break, she's trying to get noticed and stand out) and barely knew how to use, but she had put in on a certain point. Her parents had gotten her a straightner as a late birthday present, so her blonde hair looked sleek and not in its usual unruly state.

Her eyes teared up a bit, but not enough to ruin the makeup, _god, I hate that I look this way, this isn't me, this is just ugh-,_ her self confidence was really eating up on her insides.

"Mary Elizabeth, you are going to be late if you don't get down here so you can leave, and you don't want to be late for your first day. Be lucky that I bothered to make your lunch," her mom yelled from the downstairs kitchen. "I'm coming, just give me 5 more minutes," she replied as she slipped on her black 'designer' shoes.

Her mother had gotten a new job, not too long ago, in between Lima and some place called Westerville. So her parents had decided to move their family into Lima. _More like Cow-ville_ _if you ask me._ She chuckled softly at her own joke and then faintly remembered seeing a coffee shop down the road to where her new school was. _I'd rather be nice and happy to people and make a good first impression, instead of being ungrateful and grumpy. Try acting like I want to be here._

And she couldn't believe that her own mother had bothered to buy such things_, who even needs designer shoes?_ She thought as she slipped on the other shoe,_ especially someone in high school? Especially, someone who has no sense in style whatsoever?_ She scoffed at her mother's inability for being able to 'resist' the need to buy something.

She picked up her bags, and she took one last look into the mirror, then turned and sighed as she walked down the hallway to the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw a note attached to a bag and money placed with it.

"Have a great first day, I love you! Mom," it read. I grabbed my keys and went out to my car.

_Here I come McKinley. Ready or not. _

_Most definitely not ready._

**You know they say that reviews are good for the heart. But I honestly want an opinion on this. Should I even bother continuing this? I don't even know what Im doing anymore. Okay bye.**

**Love, Dwimmer-Crafty.**


	2. Excuse Me

**A/N: ZeLuNatic22, this is dedicated to you because you're totally awesome bruh.**

**Disclaimer: I owned Kurt and Blaine, literally, I kept them in a cupboard, and then Ryan Murphy found out and said he would give me a reward if I gave them back. Now, I'm 10,000 dollars richer and I no longer own my favorite characters. Sorry to disappoint you.**

Mary stepped into her white, 2012 Fiat 500 Cabrio, and put the key in the ignition and it roared to life. She really contemplated if she wanted to bother to put the top down on the little convertible, but then went against, not wanting to 'attract' attention. Mainly because, what 17 year old would have a brand new car in the middle of Ohio?

She then turned on her GPS, determined to find the coffee shop she thought she had saw. She typed in 'coffee' and 'within 20 miles'. It then popped up that a place called the Lima _Bean_ was only a short drive away and she still had an hour to get to school since her mom had insisted she go superbly early. Way before any students arrive, much less the teachers.

About 20 minutes later, Mary found herself pulling up to a medium sized building, with cars scattered through the little parking lot. _Though, who would be here this early in the morning, _she thought.

She parked directly in front of the building and stepped out of her car, and made her way up to the door. Mary opened it and warmness and smell of coffee in the building had made her less nervous than she was for her first day as the new transfer.

She glanced around and saw an elderly man in the corner, slowly sipping on his coffee, a couple huddled in a small booth, and three giddy girls who were ogling a group of two boys quietly talking to each other, _oh, he's kind of cute, no wonder they're making eyes at him, with that uniform on wonder- oh no way they're-_ she smirked to herself at the two boys.

She looked back up to the menu and saw something that caught her eye. "Hello, how can I help you?" the petite brunet behind the counter asked. "Uh- is the butter beer latte any good?" the boy smiled at Mary's curiosity. "Yes, absolutely amazing. Would you like that?" Mary nodded her head and gave the boy a faint smile. "That'll be $2.07, anything else?" "Maybe a scone of some sorts? I don't know um- what do you suggest," Mary asked, "You know what; I'll just take a cinnamon bun. And that's all."

"Five dollars and fourteen cents is your total," he said, passing over the latte along with the cinnamon bun to Mary. "Thank you," she replied. "No problem," he said with a wink, making Mary blush. _I wonder if he goes to McKinley, probably not_, she thought.

She turned away from the counter and glanced around again, trying to decide where to sit. She then decided to go sit next to the two boys she saw earlier. As she approached them, she smirked again, because she knew that look. The boy in the uniform's eyes were partially glazed over and a smile was constantly on his face, never looking away from the other boy. She sat next to them, and tried very hard not to look over, and not to listen to their conversation.

But she couldn't help herself.

"I want my senior year to be magical," the other boy said suddenly to the uniform clad boy. The other boy, not in the uniform, was dressed quite nicely. He wore a long white shirt, with some type of plaid vest over it, along with a pair of very tight looking skinny jeans and white, _are those boots? Definitely gay_, she just knew it.

"And I fully understand that Kurt, but why are you telling me that?" the boy in the uniform asked the other boy, _Kurt_, apparently, "and I know me being in Westerville is hard and all, and believe me, I miss you a lot." "Because I want to share it with you by you-," he stopped talking and took a long breath, "you coming to McKinley to be with me." Mary internally _awwwh_-ed at the couple.

"Kurt, I would really have to think this through. I mean-," but the boy in the uniformed was interrupted by something and stopped mid-sentence.

"Excuse me, but you really are doing bad job at trying to not be obvious on listening to our conversation," Kurt said to the uniformed boy. _Wait, shit, I think he's talking to me. This can't turn out good._

She hesitantly looked over and saw the boy, Kurt, looking at her with a glare, "I'm sorry, you two are just so adorable together," Mary blurted out to the two boys, who now were both blushing, "and I heard you start talking about McKinley, and I just moved her and that's my new school," she stated.

Kurt's glare softened, "Oh, where are you from if you're transferring into McKinley?" he questioned her.

"Florida, actually, my mom got a uh- a new job and we had to move up north. I really hate to cut into you guy's conversation, but maybe I'll see you around?" He nodded his head but then looked at her, "Why don't you sit with us for a bit? I know how it feels to not know anybody," he said, shooting the girl a smile. "Oh al-alright, if youre sure. Im Mary Franken by the way, Im going to be a senior this year. I'm sorry but I did't catch your names," Mary said, pulling her chair over to the table where the two boys sat.

"Blaine, Blaine Anderson," the unformed boy said to her, giving her his hand to shake. "And I'm guessing from what you heard that I don't go to McKinley, even though this guy wants me to" he said causing Mary to blush at Blaine's politeness. "I actually go to school over in Westerville, at an all boy's school," he told Mary.

"Oh that's far from here? Is it not?" He nodded his head; a small frown appeared as he did so. She wanted to know why he was frowning but continued, "And, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," she said to the other boy, "Kurt Hummel, but I suggest if you would like a decent reputation at McKinley that you should probably stay away from me at school," Kurt said platonically to Mary.

Confusion filled Mary's features, not really understanding why he would say such a thing.

"Kurt," Blaine pleaded.

"She has the right to know," he retorted to Blaine.

"What? Because you're in love with another guy? Oh god, don't tell me, the place is totally homophobic, right?" Neither boy answered the girl's question, but she automatically knew the answer.

"Well, screw them," she said bluntly, as she went to sip her latte. The boys both chuckled at her. "What can I say? I mean I use to be a bit homophobic myself, and I'm not proud of it. I didn't throw sneers towards people who were gay, but I didn't talk to them. I lost some really great friends because of that, and I truly regret it. And after all the crap I've been through, I know that love is love," she took a deep breath and continued, "and I said you guys were cute, and you are. I mean I walked in here and I saw those girls who had walked out earlier, making eyes at Blaine, over here," she said pointing to him as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks," and then how he was looking at you and I just could tell that you guys were in … I'm rambling, and I don't even know what Im talking about. I'm gonna stop now."

Kurt laughed at both Blaine and Mary's embarrassment, "wait," she said, "you two are gay and dating, right? I'm sorry, I just assumed because you both look so in love and what-," then she was cut off by Kurt and his chuckling. "Mary! Breathe! Yes, Blaine and I have been dating for half a year now and as far as I'm concerned, we are very much in love," shooting a coy smile at Blaine.

"Yeah, well at least you have a love life with a drop dead gorgeous boy, while I have absolutely nothing. I wish I had what you two have," she said, swinging her leg over the other crossing them, trying to get in a more comfortable position.

Kurt had opened his mouth to start talking but then was then staring at Mary, "What? Did I spill something on my shirt? Dammit, this is not what I need, not on the first day at least," she muttered to herself, looking to wipe the supposable mess that was on her shirt.

"Kurt, babe, snap out of it, I know exactly what you're thinking and yes, you are correct, but you need to come back babe," Blaine said, waving his hand in front of his boyfriend.

"Oh, sorry," finally coming back," I just- she's wearing Gucci flats, Blaine. I-I think I found a new best friend," Mary was pretty sure her face was flaming from the boy proclaiming her to be his new best friend. "But I thought I was your best friend," Blaine stated, his face looking appalled with mocked hurt.

"You're my boyfriend and best friend. Mary, on the other hand, I can tell, has great fashion sense, along with a great and most likely hilarious, personality. And I wouldn't be shocked if she spoke French either." Mary just gawked at the boy, _gosh; he hit that one right on the spot …_

"How did you know that?" Mary questioned, still surprised that Kurt had figured it out. "Fairly easy," he said smirking and leaning back into his chair. He then looked at his watch and spoke up once again.

"Blaine, we better get going if you want to make it back to Dalton in time," he said sadly, picking up his leather bag and slinging it over his shoulder, "because you still need to take me to McKinley, since you insisted on picking me up this morning," he said chuckling as a look of 'oh, duh' expression appeared on Blaine's face.

"Actually Kurt," Mary said as she was getting up, "if you can tell me how to get there, I'd be more willing to take you to school," she offered Kurt. At first, he looked a bit hesitant, because Mary was still quite a stranger to him, especially since they had just met not even 10 minutes ago, but he also thought that the girl was very sweet, kind and accepting too. "That sounds absolutely perfect," he told Mary, then turning to look at Blaine.

"Ill err-, be over here," she said pointing towards the door, then winking at Blaine, who blushed again. "Great, a girl who we just met can make my boyfriend blush, but I can't," Kurt said to Blaine sarcastically.

Mary turned, and started walking and heard them whispering soft "I love you's". They were walking to the door and she saw their hands interlocked. _I can't wait to have that,_ Mary thought to herself,_ someone to call my own_. The bell above the door rung as they walked out of the Lima Bean.

Mary kept walking towards her car, knowing to give the boys a bit of space. She unlocked her car, and opened up the driver's door and put her purse next to her seat and then saw the boys share a chaste kiss and then blush and walk away to their respective cars.

"Mary, I have a question for you," Kurt said as he climbed into the passenger seat of her car. "Yes, Kurt?"

"Well it's more of a statement than a question, but you might need to go back to your house and grab another outfit," he said to her. Mary just gave him a quizzical look, but sighed and laughed, not really wanting to know why. "Just trust me, you'll love me for it later," he said as they pulled out of the parking lot.

She just smiled to herself, she was truly happy. She was already making friends with nice people and she was just really really happy.

A couple minutes had passed with complete silence and she decided to plug in her phone to listen to her music because she was getting sick of the radio, and turned it on to Lady Gaga's _Speechless_, and started singing along to it softly.

Kurt then turned his attention from looking outside through the window to the girls singing, _wow, she has a really good voice. Maybe I could convince her to join glee, unless McKinley does what it does best. And scare the crap out of her to just stay away._

"You have a very nice voice Mary and Im not just saying that because I love Gaga either," she blushed again and murmured a quiet thank you to Kurt. "You should do Glee Club with me and my friends," he said to her as confusion, once again filled her features.

"What's Glee Club?"  
>"Its, well I guess its … we sing for fun and competition for the most part. I absolutely love it. It's why I have all my close friends, it's how I met Blaine," he let out a laughing breath, "and I think you'd really enjoy it. I do it because I want to go to Broadway one day or just sing in general that is."<p>

"I bet you have an amazing voice too Kurt and I'll think about it and let you know," she said pulling up to her house."Before I go inside, can you tell me why I need an extra change of clothes?"Again, Kurt looked very hesitant to answer, but he did anyways, knowing it would only be a matter of time before she found out for herself, "Slushie facials," he answered.

_What the hell is a slushie facial and why do I have a feeling that I should be scared?_

**I like where this story is headed. Please tell me what you think.**

**Love always, Dwimmer-Crafty.**

**P.S.- YAY FOR KLAINE LOVE.**


	3. Comforting Times

**A/N: I really should update Love that Man, but I can't. Not with Season 3 being LESS THAN ONE FRICKIN WEEK, and really, the AUs stand out more when it's the off season. Another thing to be mentioned that **_**this story will go along the lines of Season 3.**_** Meaning spoilers, for those who don't like them. But I felt the need to update this story because I think I have something going.**

**ONE MORE THING, is Karofsky going to be in S3? That might screw up my story quite a bit …**

**Disclaimer: I own Mary. Yeah, that its. Nothing else. Ryan Murphy should jump off a cliff.**

Mary left the car, and Kurt, in a petrified state of mind, not really knowing whether or not if she was going to like attending at McKinley. Then she thought back to what Kurt had said to her about joining the glee club there.

When Mary was younger, she was very loud and very artistic for her age. When elementary school rolled around, she attended to a private, religious school, uniforms and all. Every Friday, the entire school had to attend to church. Later on, she would join the choir, and would eventually become one of the few, who had the chance to stand at the podium on the alter and sing in front of everyone. But as she got older, so did her peers.

Her peers didn't approve of her singing, even though other people had told her that she had an amazing talent for singing. Come 6th grade, she would drop it and would try and fit in with the rest of her class. It didn't; her attempt had failed.

That's why, as she was searching through her closet to pull out another pair of jeans, whether or not to take up on Kurt's offer to join glee club. Meaning she would have a chance to sing again. And the only time Mary ever sung was when she was in the car by herself or in her room by herself, but not in front of anybody. Not since then_._

_But he looks really nice and very welcoming for someone I just met,_ Mary thought to herself, _and he said that his friends are all in it and if he's nice, I bet that everyone else is too. With no judgments._

She grabbed a bag and tossed her newly found clothing articles into it and slowly made her way down the stairs. She turned on the alarm to her house, and walked out the door and back out to the car.

Mary scrambled her way into the driver's seat and she looked over to see Kurt, who was extending his hand out to her as if he was asking her to shake it. Mary gave him and puzzled look, "Hi, new neighbor!"

"_What_ are you talking about?" she asked, and then it dawned on her, slowly but surely.

_He lives across the street?_

"Well," Kurt started, "we would've met eventually later on today, for I was going to help my stepmom make cookies and bring them over to, as she would say, 'great the neighbors and kill them with kindness.'"

She smiled at his enthusiasm. Mary started to think how she and Kurt were already on their way to becoming the best of friends and that maybe, she would have a shoulder to lean on,

_But you need to tell him – _"Mary? Are you alright? – _Fuck, am I crying?_

Kurt's face was filled with worry. "Y-yeah, yeah … well, no, Kurt, can I tell you something?"

Mary down casted her gaze to look at her hands and the tears threatened to slip from her eyes. Kurt solemnly nodded for her to continue on as she took in a deep breath.

"I'm scared, but not in the-the 'I'm nervous' scared. M-more like deathly scared. I don't know anyone and I-I just feel so so alone and—," Kurt pulled her into a hug and initially, Mary had tensed up at the touch, but relaxed into it after a few moments and whispered a quiet 'thank you' before pulling away.

Kurt smiled at her, and she smiled weakly and let out a haughty laugh to try and pull her out her slump.

"Okay, let's get to school and we'll do it by screaming at the top of our lungs to cheesy, top 40 songs that no one can really stand, alright?" Kurt said, reaching over to grab her phone to turn on the music.

He was looking through and started giggling at something he saw, and then the music came on through the speakers. Mary heard the soft beginning to 'Cell Block Tango' from _Chicago_ and they both sang along and laughed on their way to McKinley.

When they arrived at McKinley's parking lot, Mary started to take note on some of the people that we're walking away from their cars, especially the guys, and she thought maybe moving to a dainty town like Lima, wasn't turning out to be such a bad idea after all.

As she continued driving slowly ("Why do I have to go 5 miles per frickin hour?" "Because you'll run over a toddler, now hush and drive woman!"), she caught site of a tall brunette boy in a hoodie, and alongside him, was another guy who looked muscular with some type of mohawk on his head. Kurt was trying to see where she was looking at and sighed.

"That's Finn, and he's taken, and my stepbrother, so he's a no-no sweetheart, besides he has the brain the size of a pea and that's Noah, well Puck, or Puckerman, whatever the hell everyone calls him, but he's McKinley's resident 'bad boy' so I suggest you stay away from him too." Mary frowned, "Why?"

"In freshman year, he got a girl pregnant, a girl who was not _his_ girlfriend to begin with, and he only uses girls _or even guys_, considering the recent 'rumours', for sex. Stay away, for your own sake," he concluded.

Mary then saw a husky football player looking guy in a letterman jacket.

"What about him?" nodding her head in the general direction of the football player. Turning towards Kurt, she saw him freeze up as he saw who she was pointing out.

"That's Dave Karofsky," he said in a monotone voice. Mary pulled into her designated parking spot and waited for Kurt to continue, but he never did. He just sat with stone features that had settled on his face. "He's just, just don't, he's nice – somewhat—but don't."

Mary decided to not push further onto the topic, but she felt out of the loop. But so would any other student transferring in her junior year would. She knew that by now, everyone had their certain clicks and clichés, that they knew each other on a personal level, and have had memories the last how many years they have been at the school. Some of those memories which are good, maybe even reaching the point of being absolutely fantastic, and then the colder memories, the ones that might still haunt you in your dreams, the ones that don't ever seem to fade.

And now she could see the bad memories flow out of Kurt's eyes, which was still locked on to the football player's figure, at the mention of 'Dave'. So she did what she thought was best, and reached out for Kurt's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. And with that, Kurt broke out of his daze.

"You're just like Blaine, always comforting and worrying about other people's well-being rather than their own." She smirked at Kurt's comparison of his boyfriend and herself, and then let go of his hand.

"Come on, stop day-dreaming about making hot gay love under the stars," Kurt blushed, wondering if she could read minds, " I need to get my books and my schedule and my locker and _wow_—that's a lot already," Mary said.

She stepped outside her car and reached into the backseat to grab her backpack and other necessities she would need later on during her first day. Kurt did the same.

As they went to walk away from Mary's car, Dave was walking by them. His eyes suddenly shifted over to Kurt to give him a strained smile, with a nod of the head. But then he looked over to the girl that was strolling next to Kurt, who smiled brightly and waved her hand to him. Karofsky's face blushed at the gesture and he continued on making his way to the main building of the school.

"Did he just –,"

"I have that effect on people," Mary said, cutting Kurt off, nudging him playfully with a wink as well.

_Might as well make the best of it, _she thought.

**I am really enjoying writing this, like no lie. I already have two more chapters, ready to go.**

**Send me your love and gratitude?**

**Always, Dwimmer-Crafty.**


End file.
